Cold Infinity
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: Loosely based on Gates to Infinity, what happens when a team is torn apart by secrets and jealousy? Axe the Axew and Ashes the Tepig are about to learn that the future is sometimes a lot colder than they anticipated
1. Floor 1

Cold Infinity

 **Disclaimer: Some of the cutscenes post-Bittercold have not been included here. Only ones relevant to this story remain. And as always, spoilers early on if you have not played all the way through the Glacier Palace's Great Spire yet.**

 **Starters:**

 **Axe (Axew). Moves: Dragon Claw, Scratch, Dragon Dance, Dual Chop**

 **Ashes (Tepig). Moves: Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Assurance, Rollout**

 **This story begins as the protagonist, Axe the Axew, faces off against the Bittercold, inside the Glacier Palace**

As Ashes watched on helpless, Axe faced off against the Bittercold, An inhuman entity, it stood there, a single snowflake in the vast emptiness. The former human wondered what to do, while all hope was draining away.

Then, he felt it. The hope of all his friends back in Post Town. The hope that his team, the Vennom, had left, was all converging within him. He could now feel it – he was stronger. Strong enough to take on all entities. Including the Bittercold.

Fierce waves of energy battered Axe, but he battled on, determined to fight for his friends. Dual Chop after Dual Chop, Dragon Claw after Dragon Claw, but the mysterious entity stayed intact, unflinching.

Finally, with one last blow, one critical Dual Chop, it was over. The snowflake cracked, crumbled, vanished. The fight was over, the Bittercold was defeated. The Rainbows of Hope sparkled once more, and brighter than ever. Light was brought back where the Bittercold had once vanquished it.

This was no time to celebrate however, as the Glacier Palace itself, the grand structure, began to crack itself. Slowly but surely, the structure began to fracture, and fall apart. There was no time to use Entercards, no hope of running, nowhere to jump and hope, no exit in sight.

Minutes later

Axe and Ashes awoke in a strange space. Kyurem, defender of the Bittercold, was in front of them, surprising Ashes no end. 'You… you saved us, did you?' 'Indeed. You changed the future, the fate of the universe, I should be eternally thankful. You did what I refused to believe was possible. Therefore I had to repay you.'

'You did that by saving us. But… what happened to Emolga? And Virizion. And Espeon and Umbreon. Are they ok?' Kyurem bowed his head. 'I have no way of knowing this. I can see the future, just not now. The future is still deciding it's new course. Until that is decided, I cannot see in.'

'So there's nothing you can do?' 'No. The most I can do is return you to your home. There the future will peel out for itself.' 'Where is this exactly?' 'This could best be described as a safe zone, between dimensions. You are safe from the crumbling now.' 'And you? What do you do now?'

Kyurem bowed again. 'I wait. To see what my future holds. And I follow it. Time is running out – if you wish to be returned to your home, it must be done now.' 'One last thing Kyurem.' 'One last thing.' 'Thank you.' Ashes and Axe then vanished, as Kyurem watched on. 'Ashes, Axe, once you see your future, you will be glad for my misinformation.'

Back in Post Town

Ashes and Axe materialised in the centre of the crossroads. Taking a moment to soak in the fresh air and vibe of peace which had returned, the moment was brief before Emolga and the others walked in on them. 'Axe, Ashes, you're safe!'

'So are you! You managed to use the Entercards?' Keldeo shook his head. 'No. There wasn't enough time, regardless of whether or not Espeon's theory was correct.' Espeon then explained. 'We would have been in big trouble, but we blacked out, and then the next we knew, we were back in Paradise. How did you escape?'

'It was… erm...' Espeon then smiled. 'Don't be embarrassed if it was the same as us. You don't have to be superheroes all the time.' 'Thanks everyone.' Everyone then went back to Paradise, ready to continue working the next morning.

The next day

While Ashes and the others were asleep, Axe sneaked off to look at the Rainbows of Hope. As he got there, Hydreigon appeared. 'Axe.' 'Hydreigon.' 'I need to speak to you.' 'What about?' 'It's about you. You remember you were a human, do you?' 'Yes. You're not saying...'

Hydreigon then nodded, eyes closed to hold back any tears. 'Your presence in the Pokemon universe is causing a distortion. Therefore you cannot stay here. It pains me to say this, but today is your final day as a Pokemon. Tomorrow you must return to your own world.'

Axe then looked around, and thought of Ashes and everyone else counting on him. He then turned to Hydreigon again. 'I don't want any of my team to know. Or anybody in Post Town.' The embodiment of the voices of life seemed surprised at this idea, before understanding.

'I see.' 'I made a promise to Ashes. To never leave. I'm going to let him down, I'm going to let everyone down. The last thing I want for them is to see me go.' 'This may be of comfort, it may not, but once you leave this world, your actions do as well. Nobody will remember you.'

'Nobody… at all?' 'Nobody at all. It will be just like you never existed in this world. I will be eternally grateful for your help, but you must leave.' 'And there is no other way?' 'If there was, I would look into it. I have grown rather attached to you in the short time we have known each other.'

The next morning, before dawn.

Axe went up to the hill again, knowing that nobody else would be up before him. 'Hydreigon, I'm here.' The tri-headed Dragon then materialised from nowhere, Axe not flinching this time. 'Let's do this.' 'Now? 'No point in delaying.' Hydreigon then bowed his heads.

'As the Voices of Life, I can come with you for some of your journey. But just as you must remain in the Human world, I must remain here. I must not cross over.' A gold orb then surrounded Axe, and he started floating.

As they floated, there was still one final request. 'Before I go.' 'Yes?' 'I want to see Paradise one final time.' 'Your friends will have forgotten you by now.' 'I don't care – I want to see them.' The orb then floated to the west, and Axe looked down. All his friends were looking up, but Axe didn't react.

'They're probably just looking up at the light.' 'I can confirm they cannot see you up here. To them it is merely a light shower.' As they continued to look up, the orb floated away, and ascended into the sky. 'I'm pretty high up now – it doesn't feel like it even took long.'

Hydreigon then flew in front of him. 'This is as far as we go – you will shortly vanish into lights, and float into the human world.' 'Thank you Hydreigon.' His final companion then teared up. 'You are very welcome. And thank you.'

As Axe vanished, his last sight of the Pokemon world was Ashes, Umbreon, and Espeon laughing and joking as if he had never existed. 'One day… you won't forget about me.' He then dissipated completely into lights, with a thin red light following.

Several weeks later

Life was still going on as usual, just without Axe. One day, a routine visit to rescue a trapped Wingull from the Mountain Pass. Just Ashes and Espeon were there, with Umbreon and Keldeo conducting a joint investigation into Entercards.

The journey through the pass was relatively easy, with both team members working well together. Finally, floor 6 where Wingull was. As they battled through more and more enemies, Espeon was concerned.

'Ashes, I think we should get going from here as soon as possible.' 'What's concerning you?' 'I just have this bad feeling about being here. There's an abnormal amount of enemies here, a lot denser than normal.' 'It will be fine. Just need to find Wingull and then leave.'

Finally, they found Wingull. As they approached the gull, she cried out for help. 'Thank goodness you came! I've been trapped here for a long time, nobody was interested in helping.' Espeon then wandered over. 'What's that you have in your bag?'

'It's a Warp Seed. I was too scared to use it, just in case I got into even more difficulty.' 'Well it's a good job we're here to rescue you, it looks like this route is getting nasty.' 'Thank you so much.' Ashes then walked over with the team badge. Just as he was about to get the three of them out of the dungeon though, Wingull through the Warp Seed at Espeon, who vanished. Ashes and Wingull then left.

After Wingull paid Ashes 250 Poke and left, Ashes suddenly realised Espeon was missing. Figuring she was going on an exploration of her own, he decided to wait until the morning. But as morning came, there was still no sign.

As Ashes came out of his house, Umbreon was waiting for him. 'Morning Umbreon. Still no sign?' 'No. It's unusual this – Espeon never usually splits up from me unless she's in big trouble. And you say it was a Warp Seed?'

'Yeah – that Wingull we saw yesterday threw it and she vanished.' 'She should still be in the dungeon somewhere then. I'm going to look.' 'Umbreon' 'Come if you want to. But we're not doing any requests – we're only going there to find Espeon.'

Meanwhile, in an unknown location

After several hours of wandering, trying to find her way back to Paradise, Espeon had set up a rudimentary camp to protect herself overnight. 'I wonder why Wingull threw that Warp Seed at me. And why did it seemingly warp me to a different area? I hope Umbreon's ok...'

The next morning

Espeon got up early, determined to find where she was and find her way out. After several floors of climbing, she came to an outside area, and suddenly realised where she was. 'This… this is the Midnight Forest! How did I get here?' She then heard a voice. 'Espeon.' 'Who is it?' 'Espeon, is that you?'

'Yes, it is.' 'Please, I need to see you!' She then recognised the voice, and her eyes lit up. 'Axe, is that your voice?' 'Yes, it is. I'm stuck at the clearing at the end of the dungeon, I can't get out… I'm too weakened.' 'I'm coming!'

The Psychic-type Eeveeolution then came marauding through, battling through Toxicroak after Toxicroak, Serperior after Serperior, until eventually she reached the clearing, after 29F.

As she walked through, she could barely believe her eyes as stood there was Axe, the very same Axew who she had allied with and battled with over and over again. And now he had returned, and she could only smile.

'Axe… how did you get here?' 'Espeon, I… I've been waiting… for you!' She then cocked her head, looking at her friend, confused. 'What exactly do you mean by that? I thought you were hurt?' Axe then opened his mouth and smiled.

'I lied. Because I needed to see you.' 'What's going on – something seems different about you.' 'The truth, is, when I came back here, I was given a new gift.' 'I don't' 'I was given the ultimate gift. Within me resides… the Bittercold.'

Espeon could hardly believe her ears at this. 'The… Bittercold?' 'Yes. I was chosen by it. I accepted the gift, it promised me ultimate power over the entire Pokemon world in return. It is now in me. Effectively, I am the Bittercold.'

Before Espon could react, Axe moved closer to her, and his red eyes burned deep into Espeon's eyes, with her wincing. 'Espeon, join me. Join me and accept the Bittercold's influence.' 'No, never, I… we worked too hard to get rid of that.'

Meanwhile, in The Cape at the Edge…

Umbreon and Virizion were together, forming a search party for Espeon. 'I know she could be here – this is always where me and Espeon go if we're ever hurt or separated.' 'What about when that gang were chasing you?'

'We couldn't rsk it then – we have a lot of hidden supplies there.' Umbreon then got a pulsating feeling through his body. 'Umbreon, what is it?' 'I don't' know where she is, but it's Espeon – I can feel her pain.' 'Is she in trouble?' 'This… is mental… pain. Like she's never felt before. We need to hurry.'

Back in the forest

Espeon resisted as Axe tried to persuade her, by any means possible. 'Espeon, you won't resist me much longer.' 'Sure… sure I will. You won't break me. Never!' Axe's eyes kept burning in though, the dark red pulsating and getting deeper and deeper in. 'You do realise if I fall here, Umbreon and the rest fo them will get you.'

No energy left to resist, Espeon looked up, and instantly started to fall under the spell. ' Espeon, you're strong. But now you will fight for me. The Bittercold wants you to protect it, and you will do exactly as it says.'

Espeon's deep eyes then started fading. 'I will do as you say.' 'Hail me.' 'All hail the Bittercold, the Bittercold is now my master.' 'Follow me to our base.' 'Yes… I must follow now. Follow the Bittercold.'

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Floor 2

Cold Infinity

Floor 2

It had been two days, and Espeon still wasn't back. Umbreon, by now frantic, was resorting to asking any friendly Pokemon around if they had seen her. And this, inevitably, led him to Swanna. 'Swanna, have you seen Espeon?' 'Hi Umbreon. No, I've not, not in several days anyway. Why?' 'She's missing.'

'I'll put out a notice to everyone that is around here then. She'll turn up soon enough, I'm sure.' Herdier then walked over. 'I dinnae know where your gal Elfie be.' 'Elfie? I thought only I knew her name.' 'I apologise, I be overhearing you the other day. But me and the boy, we'll look for the gal.'

'Thank you Herdier.' 'It be ok. She's a tough cookie.' Lillipup then walked in, and was called over immediately. 'What's up Grandad?' 'Lillipup, have you seen Espeon on your travels the past couple of days?' 'Uh yeah, I saw her this morning.'

'Where?' 'Well I couldn't sleep, so I went to see if Quagsire was still up, so I could buy a Sleep Seed to get some rest.' 'And?' 'I saw Espeon heading through the crossroads. I shouted to her, but she didn't react at all, she kept walking.' 'Which direction?' 'She was headed towards Inflora Forest. Is she ok Grandad?'

'She be fine young 'un. But I need to you to be brave and help look for her.' 'Of course.' Umbreon then interrupted them. 'I don't want to put you to too much trouble' 'Nonsense. Young Lillipup be naive at times, but he be quicker than old me. He knows to find me immediately if he sees anything. Did you notice anything about her?'

'Uh, there was this one thing.' 'Go on.' 'I don't know what this might mean, but she looked kinda sleepy – her eyes were, like, half shut. She was just walking, really slowly.' Umbreon then ran off. 'Where be you going?' 'The forest.'

Meanwhile, deep in the Cape at the Edge

Axe was just standing around when Espeon walked in, with a full bag. 'Did you collect everything?' 'Yes. I took four Lustrous Metals and two Rich Soils.' 'Good. Let's go out together – we have to convince the world.' 'I will walk in front of you – I will protect the Bittercold with my life.'

'Once we have done our job, you will be ready to meet the Bittercold for yourself.' 'Whatever you wish. I am merely your servant now.' 'Before you go, I want you to write a letter to Virizion, inviting her here.' After sending the letter off to Post Town, Axe and Elfie then walked out of the Cape together.

Back in Post Town

Umbreon was still absent searching Inflora Forest, when Keldeo walked up to Virizion, who was just wondering about Espeon. 'Virizion, you've got post.' 'First time for everything. Thanks.' 'It's a letter.' Virizion then opened the letter.

"Dear Virizion

I am writing to inform you of my new service. Yesterday, I was warped by a Warp Seed to the Midnight Forest. There I met Axe again. Axe is alive. But he is not well – he has changed – the Bittercold has possessed him. He now has me hypnotised to follow his every word.

When we meet eventually, I will likely be completely consumed by the power and control of the Bittercold. I do not ask of this lightly, but please, come and rescue me. Our base appears to be deep in the Cape.

I speak to you in a moment of clarity, when I am not under control. I tried resisting, but now have no option. He is too strong. Please, come and rescue me. With love, Espeon.

P.S. Tell Umbreon that Elfie truly loves him, and only him, no matter what any appearance may become."

Virizion looked around then. 'Lillipup, I need a favour.' 'Of course.' 'Take this letter and deliver it to Umbreon immediately. He has just entered Inflora Forest.' 'i'll go right away Ms. Virizion.' 'And stay safe.' As Lillipup ran off, Ashes returned.

'Where's Lillipup going?' 'We received a correspondence from Espeon.' 'Really? What did it say?' Virizion then explained the contents of the letter, and how it was being delivered to Umbreon, shocking the young Tepig.

'She's… the Bittercold? And Axe is… I can't believe this.' Virizion then turned to Hydreigon. 'Hydreigon, go and follow Lillipup please.' 'Of course.'

Meanwhile, in Inflora Forest

Umbreon had just reached the second clearing, when Lillipup caught up with him. 'Mr. Umbreon!' This shocked the Dark-type Eeveeolution. 'Lillipup, what are you doing in such a dangerous place?' 'Ms. Virizion sent me, with this. It's a letter addressed to you.'

'Have you read this?' 'No, Ms. Virizion read it and told me to bring it here for you. It sounded really important as well.' The youngster then handed over a thick letter, which Umbreon then opened, away from any prying eyes.

After reading it, he turned back. 'Thank you, Lillipup. Before you go, take this.' Umbreon then handed over 1000 Poke. 'I can't take this Mr. Umbreon, this is yours.' 'I will come and explain to your grandfather. This is for delivering the message to me.' Umbreon then dashed off, Lillipup in tow.

As they arrived back in Post Town, he found Virizion waiting for him. 'Is it real?' Umbreon nodded. 'No doubt. She used her real name. She would only ever use the name Elfie in letters to me.' 'We need to rescue her.' Umbreon then walked off.

That night, on the hill

Virizion quietly walked up to the hill in the dead of night, and saw Umbreon just lay there. 'Elfie, I felt you yesterday. I felt your pain, you fought so hard. You need to rest, you must be exhausted by now. I felt your letter, I felt your desperation. Please, just hold on, don't give in. Please Elfie, I promise I will come for you like you've come for me so many times.'

Virizion quietly walked up to him, and lay down. 'I take it you heard all of that then?' Virizion just lay down with him. 'Don't be embarrassed. I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling right now. I have Keldeo, but our bond is nothing compared to you and Elfie. Sorry, am I allowed to use that name?'

'Sure. She hates the name, but still refuses to change it. She never tells anyone.' 'I just want you to know that you can always speak to me.' 'Thank you. I just felt her pain the other day, I felt her mental anguish. It's killing me that I didn't act on it.'

'What could you have done? You weren't there, you didn't know where she was. I know you're tearing yourself apart right now, I know it hurts and I know you'll do whatever it takes. But you need to stay objective.'

'Easy for you to say.' 'I know. I won't pretend to know the feelings you feel. I'd given up on having friends long ago. Tell me, how long have you both known each other?' 'We were both really young, both little Eevees at the time. We evolved on the same day, we've spent practically our entire lives working together.'

Umbreon then broke down in tears. 'I just refuse to believe this happened to her. Elfie's always… so strong…' 'We all know how strong she is. The Vennom are always stronger if she's around. That's the honest truth.'

Several hours later, in the cape

Espeon was standing guard over Axe while he slept, when a Wingull arrived. 'Who are you?' 'I'm Wingull – I'm working with Axe. I'm the one who sent you here.' Axe then woke up and walked over to the mind-controlled Eeveeolution. 'It's ok Espeon, he's telling the truth. Wingull, how are you?'

'Deal's a deal Axe. I used your Warp Seed on her, now I want my payment.' 'Here's your 600 Poke.' 'Cheers.' As Wingull left, Espeon looked around. 'What's up?' 'I sense… intruders. Intruders who wish to harm you.' 'You can protect me then.' 'Yes, it is my duty.'

Several tense minutes then followed, before Ashes and Virizion arrived. 'You who wish to harm the Bittercold that I have been sworn to protect, you will not defeat me in battle!' Ashes then shouted over to Axe. 'Hey Axe, what happened?'

As soon as the fire-type moved, he was knocked straight back with a powerful Psychic. 'You will never harm the Bittercold's vessel so long as I am here.' 'Espeon, what happened?' 'She's been converted, don't you see? The Bittercold was right all along. The world is too bitter. So we're going to change that. But I possess the Bittercold itself. You don't get to touch it as long as I have Espeon.'

Virizion then stepped forward. 'Espeon, I will not try and reason. I see that whatever magic has been enchanted onto you is strong, that's why you're doing this.' 'I'm doing my duty.' 'I didn't come here to reason with you. I came to battle you. That is the only reason I am here.'

The two former team-mates then started circling each other. Eventually Espeon made the first move, striking the legendary Grass-type hard with a stinging Psybeam. Virizion responded with a Magical Leaf, but Espeon used her Psychic power to drive the leaves away.

Just then, she noticed Ashes sneaking around to try and get to Axe, but Espeon pinned him to the ground using Psychic, allowing the Axew to wail away with multiple Dual Chops, until the young Tepig was down and barely moving.

As hard as Virizion then fought, she struggled to make a breakthrough – her Magical Leaves seemed to make little impact, Double Kicks were pushed back by Espeon, and Take Downs hurting herself as much as anybody else, while multiple Psychic-type moves were pounding her into a corner.

Just as it looked like Virizion was about to be knocked out, Ashes shouted over. 'Watch out Virizion, here we go!' Ashes then came rampaging through with a Head Charge, narrowly missing Axe and nailing Espeon in the skull, knocking Ashes out cold and Espeon into a momentary state of confusion.

Ashes' sacrifice made Virizion very angry. 'That's it – I'm now going to knock you out.' As Espeon went to use Shadow Ball, Virizion met her with Retaliate, knocking them both out. Just before fainting though, Virizion used an Escape Orb to survive to another battle.

After getting over the knocks from the battle. Axe walked over to Espeon, who was barely moving. He then touched her head, and a white aura appeared from inside Axe. 'Espeon, I am the Bittercold. You have fought well, but now you will fight exclusively for me.' The aura then went straight into Espeon's mouth, forcing her to stand, despite her injuries. Her beautiful purple and white eyes turned a bright red, with no pupil to be seen.

Meanwhile, in Paradise

Ashes finally came to several hours later, with Umbreon sat in front of him, just staring. 'Umbreon. I'm sorry, I didn't manage to bring her back. I think we got the Bittercold out of her though.' 'I appreciate the effort. But if the Bittercold's out, it will probably take control of her completely through her weakened state.'

'What do we do then?' 'I need to train. Train until I can face them both on my own. This is all down to me now.' He then looked up to the sky, and said a silent promise. 'Elfie, I'm coming to rescue you, just hold on until then. I will get you back.'

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Floor 3

Cold Infinity

Floor 3

Filled with new resolve, Umbreon began to train. Becoming a one-Pokemon vigilante, he went through dungeon after dungeon, taking out opposing Pokemon after opposing Pokemon, and helping those in harm's way.

Two days after this started, Virizion talked to him after he returned from another crusade. 'Umbreon.' 'What is it? I need to continue training.' 'Umbreon, you're plenty strong enough already.' 'I have to get her back. I will not let her be rotted by the Bittercold or whatever it is that Axe has over her. I have to do this on my own – you and Ashes aren't in any shape to fight, Hydreigon's refusing to help, and Emolga and Dunsparce aren't powerful enough.'

Virizion then laughed. 'I'm fine, seriously. The amount you've been training, I healed up.' 'You sure you're ok?' 'I feel 100%. I just want to fight by your side.' So as Ashes and the others rested up, Virizion and Umbreon made camp elsewhere to discuss plans.

'Right, you faced them before. From your experience, how tough.' 'Elfie is the threat. If Axe was anywhere near as strong, she wouldn't have done everything. She completely battered me. I know I'm not good against Psychic-types, but she was completely different.'

'By the sounds of it, she'll risk her life for whatever she's serving.' 'We'll need plenty of supplies. Oran Berries, Violent Seeds, Orbs.' 'No orbs. I want to beat her 1-1. That's the only way to knock this out of her. She'll most likely be deeper under and stronger when we get to her, but I have an idea on how to combat her and Axe.'

'We need to stop Axe as well – he'll keep going. We need to take him out first, because it appears that the Bittercold may be able to revive infinitely. But if we destroy the source...' 'It can't revive itself.' 'Exactly.' They then started planning out the items to take.

Meanwhile, in the Cove

Now completely possessed by the Bittercold, Elfie stood there, cold and heartless. Wingull was sniffing around meanwhile. 'C'mon Axe, let me control her. She's just so… beautiful and… empty.' 'Wingull, this is no joke.' 'I know. I'm just asking for a few hours.'

Axe and Wingull then went to one side. 'Listen, I need to get rid of the Vennom once and for all. Once they're gone, then we can share her. We rebuild the world, keep her.' They were interrupted by a Glaceon walking in. 'Hey what's wrong with her?' 'Espeon, show her.'

Espeon then used Psychic, pinning her fellow Eeveeolution to a wall. She then walked up to Glaceon, and used Hypnosis. Glaceon then stood to attention as well, no longer thinking for herself. As she did so, Wingull looked shocked.

'So this is how it's done?' 'Techniques differ. I know that they will be back.' 'By they' 'The Vennom. They will be back, and they will be better prepared. But the Bittercold will soon have grown back to full strength. And when it has, they will be unable to even approach. Then we pursue them to get rid forever. And we take anyone we want.'

'And then I have Espeon.' He then got glared at by the psychic-type, but she soon calmed on the orders of the Bittercold, as the malevolent spirit appeared. 'Soon, you will have to make the decision. You either accept my influence and Espeon is ours, or you don't and you will never see her again but for a glance. You have to make that decision.'

The gull withdrew as Glaceon was possessed by the Bittercold, AFTER AN ALL-TOO-BRIEF struggle. 'Glaceon, you are a servant of the Bittercold. Your job is to guard our base and protect the Bittercold while it regains it's true strength.' 'Protecting the Bittercold is my only role now. I will dedicate my life to it.'

Suddenly, Espeon's forked tail went bolt straight, not escaping Axe's attention. 'Espeon, what is it?' 'I sense them – they approach. They are close.' 'How many?' 'Two.' 'Glaceon, go and find others, influence them. Quickly.' 'As is required.'

Glaceon then ran off, while Axe went back to his bed. 'Are you not worried?' 'All we need is for Glaceon to delay for a couple of hours, while the Bittercold completely consumes Espeon. Then, no matter how many times she dies, she'll always be revived again immediately.'

Meanwhile, Umbreon and Virizion were…

'I think we're nearly there.' 'Are we?' 'I can start to sense her pain again.' All of the light around them then was suddenly extinguished. When it came back up again, Glaceon was stood there, along with two Slowbros, a Golem, a Bayleef, and a Meganium.

'Who are you?' Meganium was the first to speak, eyes glowing red. 'We must not let you pass. The Bittercold's job will soon be complete.' Glaceon then fired an Ice Shard, which Umbreon dodged. 'We'll get past you whatever it takes.'

Just as they were about to battle, Hydreigon appeared behind them. 'Leave this to me.' 'Hy… Hydreigon?' 'You have a job to do. I'll hold these off.' Hydreigon then fired off a Hyper Beam, which was narrowly dodged by Meganium. Umbreon and Virizion then ran past the possessed Pokemon, who were distracted by Hydreigon's unexpected interference.

As they travelled on, they saw the damage the Bittercold was doing to the world – rock formations, pleasant grassy fields, fierce cliffs, mighty trees, all being frozen in crystal form. Nobody inhabited these any longer, presumably running away from the Bittercold's influence.

As they progressed, Umbreon suddenly stopped, cringing. 'You feel her?' 'She's close. Very close.' 'Do you feel we are prepared?' 'As much as we can be. Let's go.' They then walked forward, and came out in the lair of Axe and the Bittercold.

As they did, they were confronted by Axe. 'Why did you come back?' 'To save her.' 'She doesn't need saving. The Bittercold is destroying her body – she is being rebuilt under it's influence.' Espeon then walked in, and she had changed completely.

Her lilac body was full of scars, cuts, and bruises. Her eyes, once mystical and beautiful, were now sunken, glazed over, empty. Her body was covered with black icicles, her stance much more vicious now.

'Who are you?' 'Elfie, it's me. I came back for you.' 'Who's Elfie? I don't know you.' 'They really have brainwashed you haven't they?' 'I don't know who you are, but I only listen to the Bittercold. Now go away and wait for the world to end.'

'It will kill you.' 'I don't care. If that is a necessity, then that is what will happen.' Virizion then limbered up. 'If you won't listen to sense, then fight we must.' 'I have more power than you could ever imagine.' Virizion then gave a confident and bold smile. 'You're not the only one. We were only testing you last time. This time, we're going to go full force.'

Axe then turned round. 'Wingull, get here.' As Wingull emerged, Umbreon's eyes transfixed a steely glare. 'Wingull, you go and round up Glaceon and the rest of them.' Just as Wingull went to leave, he froze. 'What's going on? I can't move… I feel scared.'

Umbreon then growled. 'That is Mean Look. You're not going anywhere.' 'It wears off doesn't it?' 'It does. Which is why we were only using that to buy time. By the time it wears off, the Voice of Life will have restored all your brainwashed minions to their original states.'

Wingull then looked at Axe. 'I'll fight. The time of ultimate revival is almost here. If we can see these off, it will be too late for them. I'm not strong, but I'll play my part.' Espeon then fired off a Psybeam, but Umbreon stepped in the path of it. 'You know that will not harm me Elfie.'

'Indeed.' She then launched a swift, which was blocked by Virizion using Detect. 'You're not getting to us that way either.' Frustrated, Espeon started firing off beams in all directions. Meanwhile, Wingull shot a Water Pulse at Virizion, confusing her.

Now alone, Umbreon was being teamed up on. Espeon then turned around, and even though the whites of her eyes were still glowing a fierce red, a single tear dropped from one of her eyes, which alerted a now fit again Virizion. 'She's still in there Umbreon. Remember what you told me.' 'Of course, I remember now. Formation!'

Umbreon then charged at Espeon, who was preparing to use Signal Beam. Just as she was about to, however, Umbreon dodged out of the way,. The momentary confusion caused the Psychic-type Eeveeolution to avert her eyes. She looked back just in time to be Stomped by Virizion, leaving her cringing.

'Sorry Elfie, it's for your own good.' Wingull then came up behind, only to be shot down by a Shock Wave. Virizion smiled again, as Emolga appeared behind them. 'Hey, didn't want to miss the fun.' As Axe backed off to attempt an escape, he was startled by a noise from underground. Dunsparce then popped up.

'Uh, hey guys. I, uh, hope you didn't mind me popping up here, I'm just covering the rearguard.' Virizion then smiled. 'Thank you Dunsparce. I hope you know you're a real sweetheart.' As Dunsparce blushed, Axe panicked. 'I can't escape.'

'Correct. You now have the choice of fighting and losing, or just being beaten up mercilessly.' 'You wouldn't do that, not to your leader.' 'Correct. But you're not our leader. You're a demonic entity which is hiding in our leader.'

'Hurting me means hurting him.' Virizion fired off a Magical Leaf, which hit him hard. 'That's your answer. We're going to do whatever we have to. To get rid of you. Once and for all this time.' Umbreon then backed away. 'He's all yours V, I've got a job to do.' 'I understand.'

Umbreon and Espeon then started to circle each other/ Espeon started firing off rapid Signal Beams, which hit Umbreon hard, but Umbreon fired back with Dark Pulses, which hurt her equally as much.

Eventually Espeon caught him off-guard with a headbutt, making him flinch. That was the signal to start attacking, the possessed 'mon absolutely rampant.

Meanwhile, Axe was taking horrific punishment from Virizion, with Giga Drain and Sacred Sword slowly sapping all his health. 'This is for all the hurt you caused us. Die here and now Bittercold.' As Virizion went for the death blow however, Axe responded with a critical hit Dragon Rush, knocking them both out.

On the other side of the battle arena, Umbreon was being beaten down by Espeon, no emotion back in her eyes yet. The Bittercold then emerged from Espeon. 'Dear little Umbreon, you will join us. You have no choice – you are too weak to resist.'

The Bittercold then went to enter Umbreon's body, but was repelled, as Umbreon started pulsating. Espeon was then struck with a massive hit, dazing her, as Emolga and Dunsparce exclaimed. 'That was amazing!' 'That… that was Last Resort!' Umbreon then saw the red in Espeon's eyes start to fade.

So he stood up, legs wobbling, and charged, hitting Last Resort a further three times, which knocked the Bittercold into the open. 'How dare you! I will destroy this entire world!' The Voice of Life then floated in.

'No you won't. You don't have the power to. You needed more time to recover. Everyone, let's do this.' Virizion then struggled to her feet, as Espeon stood. 'Um… Umbreon. What… happened? The last thing I remember, I was fighting Axe, and I felt the Bittercold… I didn't… fight you did I?'

Umbreon then nuzzled her. 'It's not your fault – it brainwashed you.' 'I… I...' 'Don't.' 'Huh?' Umbreon then lay down in front of her. 'Don't apologise. We can talk later. First, we need to finish this off.' All five of them (Espeon, Dunsparce, Umbreon, Emolga, Virizion) then turned to face the exposed Bittercold.

Virizion then launched a Leaf Blade, Emolga used Shock Wave, Dunsparce used Iron Tail, and Umbreon and Espeon teamed up for a double Shadow Ball. The resulting impact smashed at full force into the Bittercold, destroying it in an instant.

Several hours later, back at base

Espeon and Umbreon were lay, next to each other. 'Thank you.' 'I know that you getting captured was a fluke. It must have taken an incredible amount of power and pressure.' 'It did. I fought as long as I could.' 'You were brilliant' Just then, Dunsparce came running up. 'Umbreon, Espeon, come quickly – we're having a meeting.'

As they came down from the hill, everyone was stood in a circle, including Hydreigon. Virizion then stepped forward. 'Everyone, I have an announcement. Axe and Ashes have had a talk, and have decided that Axe no longer will be Team Leader of the Vennom.'

'Aditionally, he has requested that the new Team Leader… be you Umbreon.' Everyone seemed surprised and impressed at this. Umbreon then stepped forward. 'I accept – as long as Espeon may rule with me.' 'All in favour, say I.' Everyone said "I". 'That's settled then. Espeon, Umbreon, may you lead the Vennom with pride, bravery, and compassion.'

 **The End**


End file.
